A Time for Thought, A Time for Desire
by Lady Lothwen Gondthel
Summary: The first shonenaiyoai story I have done. I like it. Take a look. Please review.XemSaixpart of a story I am putting together later.


_A Time For Sleep, A Time for Desire_

He lay vulnerable on the plain white sheets of his bed. His eyes were closed and his body still, but a mess of current events battled within him.

The superior had given him the task of disposing of a girl named Aine. The problem was that Aine had disappeared after meeting Mala. Somehow they had joined together, without Mala knowing.

This puzzled the thinker. How could she not of known? All the clues pointed to the conclusion that Aine was Mala's nobody. They seemed like a feasible fit.

Yet reuniting with herself was, in all prospects, just as painful as splitting up into a nobody.

And he knew exactly what is felt like.

He suddenly came to a deduction that he would dispose of the both of them. He wasn't terribly fond of Mala. She wasn't on his side, the organization's side, and it ticked him off. What if the girl was leaking out the precious secrets the Organization had? That would alert that keyblader to ruin Xemnas's plans.

Or aid them. He didn't know Mala's designs.

It was Xemnas who told him not to kill the runt. He was always restraining the thinker, and it almost drove him crazy. Yet, Xemnas was the only one he was fond of in the organization.

The door clicked open of his room, but the thinker remained still. He was bored, and wanted to play a game. After all, many of the organization knew from experience not to disturb Saïx while he was in his room.

The person entered the room silently, closing the door after him or her.

It was most likely Mala, Saïx thought irritatedly. She was always over curious, asking questions and popping up when you never wanted her around. This was all the time for Saïx.

The Blue-haired Lunar diviner clenched his teeth, waiting to pounce on the girl.

The individual walked towards him, boots tapping rhythmically on the floor.

Saïx clenched his fists. The Superior had given her the uniform of the organization when he brought her back from her world. He remembered when he saw her while patrolling there. She was in the windowsill of her shabby home, her dirty and ripped frock hugging the skin of her body. She waved at him, face alight as if she saw her god.

Saïx wanted to laugh.

When Xemnas had brought the girl, older, she wore the same ragged clothing. It was disgusting: the sides and back were ripped, showing bits of her body he never wanted to see. It was quite sad, really. The girl was so clueless that she didn't know how to properly dress herself.

There, now.

Saïx grabbed the person's shoulders, dragging them under his well-built body, rolling atop of them to pin them down.

"Perhaps I have come in at the wrong time." Xemnas concluded below Saïx, orange eyes unreadable. He smiled a little.

"Have you been making any progress?" The superior asked, holding Saïx back as he tried to get off him. Saïx blinked for a moment, but regained his confident, smooth countenance.

"We," He started. "We could make her a nobody."

This idea made Saïx's insides quiver; but he had to say something to him. Making Mala a nobody would invite her within the organization's ranks.

Not that she was in the ranks. Saïx's left eye twitched unnoticeably.

"Mmm," Xemnas nodded, sitting up under Saïx, moving his hands up to the zipper of his long black cloak.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll think about it later; I've got another favour to ask of you." Xemnas kissed the Lunar Diviner hotly on the lips, pulling his unzipped cloak open with a swift movement.

Saïx moaned and welcomed the kiss, laying him back and returning the kiss with a bestial growl. Beautiful silver hair lay tousled on his pillow, face reddening with the frenzy of harsh kisses laid apon it.

This moment of pleasure they shared was something that made Saïx believe he did indeed have a heart. After all, what else could it be? The impassioned throbs of his body, the wanting of Xemnas's touch yet the loathing of it incessantly, the feeling of the Superior's caramel skin touching his. Was this not emotion? Was it truly a sham he had constructed from the emptiness he felt?

Saïx pushed these thoughts away, forgetting everything until he succumbed to a state of ire and longing, the burning desire to become once again the animal he was a long time ago. He tasted Xemnas's sweet blood on his tongue, the teasing caress of his warm flesh quivering against his lips as he nipped at his neck. The craving to covet him once again, feel him touch his core and explode inside him with the heat of a million pyres. He felt Xemnas shudder beneath him, heard him moaning for more, yet begging for it to end.

This couldn't be false.

Saïx closed his eyes, fading into repose.

This was not false.


End file.
